


Gone

by Wendymypooh



Series: Moments [37]
Category: The Young Riders
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6182929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendymypooh/pseuds/Wendymypooh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lou vows to rescue her siblings when she learns they've been taken from the orphanage where she left them. Story #37 in my "Moments" series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone

I couldn’t believe it when Sister Mary Agnes told me that Jeremiah and Theresa were gone. My heart sank, and I felt sick to my stomach. I had always believed my younger siblings to be safe at the orphanage or I would never have left them. I never thought that anyone would come to the orphanage and try to claim them in my absence. Especially not him. 

He had never really cared for us in the first place. If he did, he would never have deserted us. Why would he start caring about us now? What did he have to gain my claiming Theresa and Jeremiah? 

I fought back the angry tears that flooded my eyes. I didn’t want Sister Mary Agnes to think me weak or a little girl. I hadn’t been a little girl for a very long time. 

“He just busted in here and took them?” I asked Sister Mary Agnes. 

“Yes.” 

“Did he say where he was taking them?” 

“No, I’m sorry Louise.” 

There was sincerity in her voice as she spoke. It didn’t mean much to me. She could be as sincere all she wanted, but it change the fact that she had allowed Boggs to take my younger brother and sister. I felt sick to think about Jeremiah and Theresa being with him. Who knows what damage Boggs was going to do to them before I found out where they were and rescued them. 

I rose from my chair and headed for the door. I paused and turned back to face Sister Mary Agnes. “I meant to come back for them a long time ago.” I choked back a sob. “You know that right?” 

Sister Mary Agnes nodded. “What are you going to do now?” 

“Find them.” 

“Louise, he told me he was their father. I had no reason not to believe him. Was he?” 

“Our father is dead.” 

Another sob escaped before I opened the door and fled the confines of Sister Mary Agne’s small office. Tears slid unhindered down my face as I made my way outside to where Lightning was waiting for me. I untied her reins from the post out front and mounted her. As I headed her back in the direction of Sweetwater, I tried to corral my turbulent emotions. Crying wasn’t going to get me anywhere. I had to be strong and I had to think about my next move. I had no clue where Boggs had taken Jeremiah and Theresa, but I wasn’t about to let that stop me from finding them. No matter how long it took or what risks I had to take, I would rescue them from Boggs.


End file.
